User talk:Dove's song
Image Hello Dove's Song! I noticed that you recently uploaded an image to the wiki. Please refrain from adding images with incomplete blank sets, as the StarClan blanks have not been finished yet. Thank you. 14:36, March 2, 2014(UTC) Hi Hello, there. It seems you been posting unapproved Charart in you're character's gallery. Please do not do it again. In order to be allow to have in anywhere on a character's page, please post it on the to be approved page on the Charart section. After it has been CBA and put into approval page then you may post it on a character's page. Cha Cha Real Smooth 〜(^∇^〜）（〜^∇^)〜 (talk) 17:53, March 2, 2014 (UTC)Ospreypaw Signature Heyo, I'd just like to inform you that a signature can only have ten words in it! Also, center aligning it is advised against, bc, while it looks nice, it does throw some people off (like me i was v disorented when i saw it, I thought something was broken somehow lmao) 18:59, 12/5/2015 Ok,I changed it is the new one alright? -DOVE -I’m using this ironically 19:55, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Re; Hello, I'm one of the main users here. So feel free to ask me any questions. I'm here on Smoke. I was wondering if you'd like to do a plot with me concerning my character Jennifer.— Never stop believing. 18:27, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Well I'm not entirely sure. Maybe first the two, Smoke and Jennifer, could meet as Jenn is a kittypet. Smoke could talk her into becoming a rogue after the two become friends?— Never stop believing. 14:01, December 8, 2015 (UTC) re: munchkins I don't see why not, as long as you do the research, since it's a pretty serious mutation, tho I'm sure you know that. Just make sure to portray health issues and stuff properly 22:19, 12/7/2015 Would you like to join http://flameclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity? — Flame be the change that you wish to see in the world 15:38, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Ahhh thanks. I appreciate it! ^.^ — Flame be the change that you wish to see in the world 16:10, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Oh totally go ahead add them in, and thanks for asking 03:44, December 21, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Heyooo. I'm gonna go ahead and tell you you can make cats as you please, since u seem pretty responsible + knowledgable. Just remember you still have to ask to join user's groups and any tribes with locked pages, and The Storm Fronts ( tho tsf is closed rn) !! Let me know if you have questions at all! 15:21, 12/23/2015 Im saying for froups like wc, spc, suc, splc, ac, kp, l&r, you can just make cats and add them withoit asking bc we (the staff) dont always see the requests and i trust u to be responsible abt making chars u can handle. Sorry for confusion! 15:29, 12/23/2015 Just want to tell you to let me know when you want Rosepool's kits to be apprenticed. 16:39, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine with me, if you have any specific mentors you want for them, please inform me. 18:00, December 24, 2015 (UTC) softie i made a charart of softkit bc i was bored lol. i can put it up for approval if u want but if u wanna make one urself that's fine too. you can find it here: lana, how I hate those guys 18:45, December 24, 2015 (UTC) yeah, i'll put it up once one of mine is approved! thanks for the compliments :) [: Raven :] 05:08, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey, is it fine with you if I make your TWC kits apprentices when I get back from practice? Their ceremony will be held with these memes. 22:00, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Chat?— Never stop believing. 21:29, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Hey er, I was wondering if Rosepool and Shadowfeather could become mates maybe in the future or whenever? They seem so fab for eachother <33 23:30, January 21, 2016 (UTC) top oK so i saw Josh Dun on Rosepools page and yes hello I am top trash. i'd say thats. prETTY COOL 23:33, 01/21/2016 same omgggg. I saw them during their Blurryface tour and i may or may not have cried. also i play uke because of tyler i am the trashiest trash to ever exist i love them they are my sonS 23:41, 01/21/2016 ah okay. well if you want it to happen, lemme know ^^ 23:46, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Yeah chat?— Never stop believing. 00:33, January 22, 2016 (UTC) If you need practice on chars I can let you do Nightflower's char if you want?— Never stop believing. 17:29, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Hey fam Legit Boss 17:29, February 18, 2016 (UTC) I have no idea if you got my message on the Friends next generation wiki?Legit Boss 17:37, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, we forgot to archive them. Do you think you can hold out until the end of the month, or would you prefer it if it was archived now? 22:18, February 21, 2016 (UTC)